A Series of Unexpected Events
by bookofshadows3
Summary: When Camille and Hodgins start having feelings for each other, they're both pleasantly surprised... However, when a contaminated set of remains infects Hodgins, what lengths will the pathologist go to in order to save her unexpected lover? A Cadgins Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Camille Saroyan squealed like a little girl as the water balloon hit her square in the back, soaking her tiny frame and leaving her shivering by the poolside. "Seeley Booth! You are SO dead!" She screamed and ran after him as he laughed and jumped in, splashing her YET again.

"I would be VERY careful about what you do next, Booth," Michelle said warningly, "Hodgins splashed her before you got here and she almost drowned him." "I can handle her," the shirtless agent laughed, "Camille Saroyan can do whatever she wants, I can take it." He said proudly with a smirk.

Michelle met her mothers gaze, and Cam nodded. Michelle smiled and slipped underwater as Booth looked at Cam challengingly. Michelle swam up and grabbed one of his feet as Cam jumped on top of him, using what little weight she had to force him to topple under.

He hit the surface throwing Michelle through the air, then tickling Cam before sending her flying into her adoptive daughter, dunking them both at the same time. The two girls came up sputtering and laughing, and Cam waded straight for the ladder. Booth pounded his chest and bowed, then threw his hands in the air triumphantly. "Anyone else?!" He asked with a smirk, only to be immediately met with a water balloon to the face.

He shook his head and whipped around to see a laughing Michelle climbing out of the pool and running to Cam, a stood with a hose in one hand, and the other on her hip. Booths eyes widened. "Hot," Hodgins snorted, and Cam sprayed him in the face. "Who's the wanktard now?" She said, and pointed the hose menacingly at Booth. "Help me Hodgins!" The entomologist just shrugged sympathetically and headed to fill up more water balloons. "Sorry buddy, you got yourself into this one."

Booth dove for the side of the pool and pulled himself out. Michelle screamed and ran to the far side, and Cam smirked and hefted the hose, hand still on her hip. Hodgins watched the whole scene with interest as he filled up water balloons. Cam and Booth used to be together, but now they're just really good friends. He had to admit though, they were a really good couple, but Booth and Brennan would be better. Hodgins wasn't sure if Cam was about to get the dunking of a lifetime, or if Booth was going to die. Both had equal odds. He laughed as the two had a staredown.

Then suddenly HE was being picked up and dropped in the water. "That's for not helping me, Bug-Boy!" Hodgins resurfaced, confused and sputtering, and heard a loud shriek as saw Cam heading toward him through the air. He braced himself and caught her, but the impact caused them both to go under. They came up laughing. "You guys wanna side against me? Fine! There ya go," Booth said with a laugh.

Cam pulled hair back out of her face with a smile as Hodgins shook some water out of his ears. "Thanks for catching me," she said with an adorable smile. 'Wait- what?' Hodgins thought, and he shook his head one more time for good measure. 'That was weird,' he thought. "You ok?" She asked him. "What- oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine," he said with a smile, "you were kind of headed straight for me, so I didn't really have a choice, but no problem!" They both laughed, and he pulled a piece of rubber from her hair. "Water balloon?" He asked, and she nodded with a giggle. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought as he stared at her. Then he realized he was still holding her, and they were just staring at each other.

The moment was broken by a loud scream of "Cam! Hhheeelllppp!" And the two coworkers looked over to see Michelle hiding behind a bewildered Sweets and a laughing Angela, who just arrived. Booth stopped abruptly and waved at them, relinquishing his water gun tirade on the poor teenager. "Angela! Sweets! You made it!" Hodgins yelled. Angela waved and saw Cam in his arms. "What's going on?" She asked with a laugh. "I threw them in the pool!" Booth said proudly and sat down smugly in his pool chair.

Angela gave him a thumbs up and said "GREAT job!" She turned and mouthed 'WOW' to Cam and Hodgins. "I know right?" Cam said with a laugh as her and Hodgins headed for the edge of the pool. The entomologist tossed the tiny coroner onto the edge gently and easily. She stood up and her and Sweets helped Hodgins out. "Thanks," Hodgins said, "where's Brennan and Caroline?" "On their way as we speak," Angela replied, "and I'm going to go change and show Sweets where he can too." The artist grabbed Sweets hand and pulled toward the mansion, beach bag in tow.

"Hey Cam, want to go get some drinks?" Michelle asked. Cam nodded, "Good idea!" Hodgins hopped up from the pool chair he was sitting in. "I'll come help," he said, falling in step with her and Michelle, who suddenly screamed and grabbed her mothers arm. Cam's eyes widened and she almost tripped. "What the hell?" She asked, then noticed Booth getting up out of his chair. She started laughing. "Relax, he's just greeting Brennan and Caroline. Calm down," she reassured her with a shake of her head.

"Hey, he's dangerous!" Michelle said, but still relaxed. "Do you have any lime? Ooh or vanilla or mint?" The teenager asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Lime AND Lemon in the fridge, vanilla in that cabinet," Hodgins said, pointing, "and there's a mint bush out back by the pool ladder." "Awesome!" Michelle bounced to the fridge and began making a pitcher of "Limeade" as she called it.

Hodgins, however, headed toward the liquor cabinet. "Anything?" he asked. Cam watched her daughter for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah, I'm good, thanks. I'll make Booth's drink, though. I know what he likes." She began mixing Booth's drink, while Hodgins started on Brennan, Angela's, and his own. "Done!" Michelle said and headed for the door with her pitcher of limeade, "I just need the mint."

"We'll be out in a second!" Cam called after her. "She's a good kid," Hodgins said, pouring some vodka into the cocktail shaker he was holding. "Thanks, she's almost 16- I'm not sure the word "kid" still applies," she said with a smile, "but she's been a lot better lately then she was at first. She used to hate me." Cam sighed. "I doubt she hated you, Camille," Hodgins said softly, "nobody in their right mind could hate YOU." 'What are you doing?!' his brain screamed. "Oh no, trust me, she definitely did. Thanks, though." He smiled and finished up Angela and Brennan's drinks, "You ready to bring these out?" he asked. "Yeah, but what about yours?" Cam asked. "I'll just stick with the limeade, I don't need anything crazy today."

The coworkers headed outside with the drinks and a stack of cups for the limeade. Sweets and Angela were playing volleyball against Brennan and Michelle, and Booth and Caroline were chatting with just their feet in. "Brought you a drink, Dr. B! Vodka and sprite, your favourite. Straight scotch for Ange, and Booth, Cam made you whatever you usually take." They set the drinks on the table. "Any drinks for Sweets or Caroline?" Cam asked. "I'll stick with the limeade, thanks," Sweets replied, "Caroline?" "Ooh, me too, cherie. This body can't handle much in it's old age. Pour me a glass, would you, cherie? Be a dear." "No problem, Caroline," Hodgins said.

"AGH! Cups! I forgot CU-" Michelle's exclamation was cut short by her mother holding up a stack of solo cups and a sharpie. Michelle nodded and laughed. "Thanks, Cam." Cam flashed her a thumbs up and poured limeade for the rest of the group. Soon they were all sitting around the backyard table and laughing, playing some board game. "All right, thanks so much for the party, Hodgins, but we should really head out," Angela said. "I'm heading home with Brennan, and Caroline, Sweets is taking you home, right?" "As far as I know, cherie," the older woman replied. "Yes, I am," Sweets confirmed.

The group said their goodbyes, and soon it was just Booth, Cam, Michelle, and Hodgins. "You need a ride home, ladies?" Booth asked. "Actually, I think Jack was going to give Michelle another driving lesson," Cam said, "but thanks." "REALLY?!" Michelle squealed, "Yay!" The young girl ran inside the house to go change. "No problem," Booth replied as the adults all laughed, "see you tomorrow gruys." Booth headed home.

Hodgins and Cam laughed as they followed Michelle inside. "So, how IS Michelle doing with those lessons?" Cam inquired about her daughter. "She's been doing pretty damn well, actually," Hodgins replied. "Really? That's great, we can probably get her license soon then." "Yeah," Hodgins said, "I noticed you called me Jack out there," he changed the subject. "Yeah," she said, "it has a nice ring to i-" Hodgins interrupted her with a kiss. Cam's eyes widened, but she kissed him back. "What the hell was THAT?" Michelle asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Watch your language, young lady. And frankly, I have no idea. Hodgins, what WAS that?" He looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry Camille, but I can't go on feeling this way about you without acting on it. It's not fair to either of us." Michelle smiled but stayed silent. There was a few seconds, then Cam replied with, "you're right. It wouldn't be fair," and kissed him back. Michelle smiled even bigger and fist pumped the air. "So, how that driving lesson?" Hodgins asked, and they all laughed.

A/N : So this is a Cadgins fanfic. I thought I'd make the first part fun and fluffy, but It'll get real soon. Thanks for following and commenting guys! Love ya'll,

Nessa 3


	2. Chapter 2

Cam gripped what she liked to call the "Oh Shit" bar as Michelle screeched into the parking lot of the Jefforsonian. "Look out for-!" she cut off and put her head into her hands as her daughter said, "I KNOW, mom!" and slammed on the brakes as the family of four passed in front of them. "Oh, why did I ever let you drive me to work?" she mused out loud. "Because I got my license?" Michelle said excitedly. "Doesn't mean you're a good driver... But at least we're here, no more heart attack for me." She got out and gathered her purse and lab coat. "Do you need a ride home?" "NO! I mean, ahem- no thanks, Jack can probably take me. Drive safe, ok? I'll see you after work." She shook her head as her daughter drove away, and started heading to her office.

She set her purse on her desk and collapsed into her chair. 'How did she get her license?' She asked herself. She sighed and pinned her ID on, ready for whatever D.C. had to throw at her. "Hey, we've got a body," Angela said, peeking in the door of her office. "Thanks, Ange!" Cam stood up and grabbed her lab coat.

"How much is there for me to work with?" Cam asked as she approached the table, slipping on a pair of gloves. "Just this," Hodgins said, holding up a meticulously cleaned fingernail. "That's all that was on the body?" she asked, surprised. "It wasn't on the BODY," the entomologist said, "it was in the envelope NEXT to the body." He held up a letter and an envelope. "A letter? This sounds pre-meditated. Should we expect more bodies?" Cam asked the group.

"That's for me to decide, you guys stick with the icky stuff. What have we got so far?" Sweets asked. "I'm working on a facial reconstruction now," Angela said, snapping a picture of the skull. "I've found a nick on the third left rib and a compression fracture near the temporal suture, which seems to have resulted in many hairline fractures." Brennan added. "As previously noted, a letter containing a fingernail was next to the body. Seems like a letter to us, though, not the victim. Signed, 'The one you ignored.' Ooh, mysterious," Hodgins said, handing the letter to the psychologist, "work your magic, my friend," he said with a laugh.

"Look at this, Dr. Brennan," Arastoo said, pointing at the victims left femur. "Hodgins, swab this groove and the nick on the rib for particulates, please," Brennan said, "I've seen this type of injury before," she took off her gloves and headed for her office. "Yes ma'am, right away, ma'am- why did she have to be so damn mysterious?" Hodgins said, shaking his head. "Who knows, it's Dr. Brennan. Angela, please hurry on that facial reconstruction. Arastoo, keep examining. I'm going to see why I can get off this finger nail." Cam said, and headed for the lab.

Cam took of her goggles, frustrated. She'd been examine this fingernail for 2 hours now. No flesh, no polish, no make up, no NOTHING. This murder had to be pre-meditated. She had a feeling. Who cleans ONE fingernail this well and left it in a letter? She stripped off her gloves and put her head in her hands. She felt so useless wit oohing else to do. She heard a knock. "Find anything?" She shook her head and sighed. "Hey. It's ok. You know what? Let's go get some lunch, take our minds off the case. Sound good?" Angela asked with a smile. Cam nodded. "Yeah, just let me go see what Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins found."

Hodgins pointed at the screen, where the mass spectrometer results were displayed. "The rib had a mixture of steel and blood. The compression fracture had small splinters of scarlet oak, and the groove on the left femur revealed a couple of small hairs." Cam's eyes widened. "Did you say blood and hair? Finally, I can contribute to this case!" "The sample of blood is too small to analyze, and it was used up in the mass spec.. and the hair is cat hair." Cam gave Hodgins a murderous look. He just shrugged. "So cat hair- do we know what species? There could be someone in missings persons who has a pet cat on file," Cam asked.

"Unless they tamed this cat from birth, it's not their pet. The hairs in the groove belong to a member of the panther tigris family." Cam looked curiously at the results again. "A tiger? Well this case is starting to get interesting. Unfortunately, I was hopeful to have something to work with, but that doesn't seem to be the case, so- lunch, Ms. Montenegro?" She held the door open for Angela and they headed for the car.


End file.
